Bolse
Bolse (ボルス) is an artificial defense satellite in orbit of the world of Venom. 'Overview' Created for the defense of Venom, Bolse is a massive artificial satellite in orbit of Andross's capital planet. It is protected by a force field that makes it immune to remote scanning and allowed it to shrug off capital ship weaponry. The sheer size of the station and the amount of magnetic energy generated by its force field give Bolse a strong gravitational field. Besides its laser cannons, Bolse also houses missiles and Bolse Fighters, along with armies to be used for the invasion of Corneria. The power needed for the operation of Bolse is generated by a bionuclear core. The fusion of biomutated energy and nuclear power gives the station the immense power needed to battle entire fleets of enemy ships. However, this reaction is also incredibly unstable, turning the defense satellite into a ticking time bomb. Six reactor pylons were needed to cool and stabilize the generator, otherwise the core would undergo bionuclear meltdown. 'Astronomical Data' :"Bolse is an artificial satellite created by Andross to defend Venom. Due to the size of this structure, and the magnetic energy generated by its forcefield, it is surrounded by a strong gravitational field. A classified design document obtained from Andross's archives reveals that destroying the six generator pylons will neutralize its forcefield." :—''Star Fox 64''.com :"Bolse is Andross's last bastion of defense that keeps watch over Venom while still keeping its sights aimed at Corneria. Stockpiled with missiles and Venom armies, the artificial planet orbits around Venom, recklessly blasting away any oncoming fleets. Powering the massive space station is Bolse's bionuclear core. While the core generates immeasurable power, its unstable fusion of biomutateed energy and nuclear power turns Bolse into a ticking time bomb. Therefore, six reactor pylons must constantly cool and stabilize the generator, or else Bolse's core will undergo bionuclear meltdown." :—Lylat Datalink; Inside the bulwarks of Bolse, pg 58 'History' Bolse came under attack by the Star Fox Team as they headed the invasion of Venom. Fox McCloud and his team, aware of Bolse's weakness from stolen design documents, were able to destroy the six generator pylons and expose the core to attack. Not even the arrival of the Star Wolf Team was able to prevent Star Fox from destroying the station and opening the way for Venom's invasion. 'In the games' ''Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 6. Bolse: Defense Outpost; The Last Hurrah Bolse serves as one of the two possible penultimate levels. It can be approached from Sector Z, Macbeth and Titania. With the exception of Titania, if the previous missions have met with a "Mission Complete", the choice of routes will be cancelled and automatically lead to Bolse. Mission Briefing :"''Andross's super defense satellite, Bolse, is the last line of defense before Venom. Only a minimal amount of information on this satellite exists. A powerful forcefield protects it from remote scanning and makes the weapons of a large capital ship useless against it. A small strike team of fighters, such as the Star Fox Team, might be able to bring down the forcefield and attack the core. Watch out for the Star Wolf team-- they are sure to be on the prowl this close to Venom. With Bolse out of the way, the path to Venom will be clear. Intelligence -''' The strange gravitational field swirls around the station's force field. It will accellerate your ship if you go in one direction, and it will slow you down if you go in the opposite direction. You can use this to your advantage in destroying the forcefield pylons." :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips 'Medal Score: 150 hits -' :"Destroy all of the energy towers to drop the force field around Bolse's power block. Once down, enemy fighters will pour out of the base. Destroy as many of these as you can before Star Wolf arrives. Once they get there, try to knock them out as quickly as possible, since they will really go after your wingmen. If you defeat them quickly, you can earn up to 10 bonus hit points per Star Wolf team member." :—Star Fox 64.com ''Star Fox Pentalogy'' Bolse is the eighth and penultimate stage in Easy Route in Star Fox 64 3D in Star Fox Pentalogy. It can be approached from Titania. The Bolse satellite was the successor to the Astropolis base in Star Fox Adventures. Mission No. 8 Bolse: Defense Outpost; The Last Hurrah ''Nintendo World'' Bolse also appeared in one of Super Smash Bros. stages in Nintendo World. '''In the Manga Bolse appears in the Star Fox 64 manga, filling the exact role as it does in its game appearances. After Peppy suggests using charged blasts at the energy towers and shooting down all the Bolse fighters, the satellites core is revealed, leaving it open to the combined Arwing firepower. The reactor goes into meltdown, destroying the satellite and leaving the air space open to the Star Fox Team. But Andross's elite Acedevil fighters block their flight path. Ordering to execute plan 9 on Fox's command, the team create somersault loops and evade the fleet, allowing them to enter Venom's airspace. 'Trivia' *Star Wolf will arrive at Bolse if the player did not travel through Fichina, or failed to destroy all the Star Wolf ships in that level. In the latter scenario Fox will groan at facing them for a second time. *Like Saucerer on the Katina stage, Bolse's force field and protection of its own fighters draws inspiration from the 1996 film Independence Day. *In Star Fox 64 3D, Bolse was significantly redesigned to resemble a more typical satellite. In addition, a turntable like device was also spotted in the latter game, explaining why the towers seemed to be moving against the Star Fox team. *A prototype to Bolse originally existed around Corneria, although it ended up destroyed when its core underwent a meltdown and resulted in the creation of Sector Y. Category:Satellites and space stations Category:Lylat System Category:Satellites